The goals of this project are to further our understanding of the putative autoimmune mechanisms involved in multiple sclerosis (MS). This will be accomplished by the identification and isolation of an antigen(s) found on the cell surface of isolated bovine oligodendrocytes which is reactive with sera from patients with M.S. We will subsequently investigate the in vitro cellular immune response of patients with M.S., of patients with other neurological disease, and normal controls to this antigen(s). The relation of the antigen(s) isolated with M.S. sera to those isolated with sera from patients with other demyelinating diseases such as subacute sclerosing panencephalitis and acute disseminated encephalomyelitis will be investigated.